Take Me Baby or Leave Me
by Bohemian Otaku
Summary: Grell and Will go to a banquet for the SuperNatrural and a wine innuced musical rant starts WillxGrell Based off the song from Rent Take me or Leave Me


Take me or leave me

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler or Rent just the idea to write this

A very important banquet was today it only happened once every thousand years it is a banquet for the supernatrural and every supernatrural creature is required to go.

Therefore everyone favorite Grim Reapers William T. Spears and Grell Sutcliff were going.

And about 5 seconds into the banquet William felt his eye lids started to droop...he wasn't one for social affairs.

About ten or so minutes later when he was talking to Ronald he heard a familiar flirtous giggle followed by an "Oh Bassy you're quite the charmer!". He looked over to Ronald "Can you excuse me for a moment"

Stupid Demon...

Will got up nodded his head slightly to Sebastion. "Hi Babyyy" Grell said in his shrill druken voice "excuse us" he growled to Sebastion and grabbed Grell by the wrist and pulled him from Sebastion. Will sighed when he noticed a rather large half empty wine glass in the red head's hand.

Once they were in a more secluded spot of the room "what do you think your doing" Will growled. Grell took a sip from his wine "what we were just talking~" he giggled Will gave him a "are you serious" look "right" Grell smiled and playfully stomped his foot "Will we were just talking".

"Grell...please don't do this tonight". Grell looked genuinely annoyed and looked at the closet table "excuse me sir can you hold this" he handed the man his glass of wine and look Will straight in the eyes.

"You know what Mr.I'm-better-than-everyone-else" Will eyes narrowed in suprise. He continued "I can't take much more of this Obessive Compulsive Control Freak Paranoia!"

"What?" Will hissed

"I didn't pierce my nipples cause it grossed you out" Will's mouth agaped was he serioulsy doing this.

"I didn't stay at the club last night because YOU wanted to go home" Will just glared "you were flirting with the man in rubber!".

Grell sighed "there will ALWAYS be men in rubber flirting with me! Give me a break!"

Then Grell took a deep breath and broke into song. "Every Single day I walk down the street I hear people say Baby so sweet! Ever since puberty everybody stares at me boys girls I can't help it baby". Will refused to be this embarrsed and turned on his heel and try to walk out.

Of course Grell followed "So be kind and don't lose your mind and remember that I'm your baby" he put his arms around Will's shoulder and put him in a dance position.

"Take me for what I am who I was ment to be" he put his cheek close to Will's. Will try to let go of the red-headed Shinigami but he had a death grip.

Grell took Will's hands and spinned him under his arm "and if you give a dang~ Take me Baby or leave me". Will brought his hands up trying to push him away but accidently grabbed his chest and he spun around and walked away but stopped dead when he heard a gasp from the others.

"Take me baby or leave me" and he got up on the table with the ice sculpture of a pentagram.

Will spun around feeling incrediably embarrsed. "A tiger in a cage can never see the sun this diva needs her stage" he took off his long red jacket and put it over the sculpture. "BABY LETS HAVE FUN!" He got in a slight crouch position "You are the one I chooseee" he got off the table "folks would KILL to your shoes" Will sighed and swiped Grell's coat from the pentagram.

"You LOVE the lime light too now Babyyy". Grell casually pulled his shirt up high enough so his fit stomach would be exposed "So be mine and don't waist my time" Grell ran around the ice sculpture Will couldn't stand this he ran after him to attempt to shut him up. "Crying oh Honey bear are you still mah-mah my babyy".

Will gave up and once again try to walk away Grell pulled his shirt back down. Grell followed him still holding out his tune "TAKE ME FOR WHAT I AM WHO I WAS MENT TO BE AND IF YOU GIVE A DANG TAKE ME BABY OR LEAVE ME". Ofcourse Sebastion, Claude, Alois, Ciel, Undertaker, Ronald, and Pluto followed wanting to see. Will found a stair case and started to run up he stopped at the end hearing Grell's tune change. He could almost gurantee he was dancing sexily.

Of course he was right he turned around Grell's hands were on his knees and he was in a crouch position...like a floor rider. "No wayyyyy can I bee what I'm notttttt" Grell put his hands up over his head in his signature position. He sank to the floor again "but heyyyyyyy don't you want your girl HOT" girl? of course Grell would refer to himself as a girl.

Grell started to walk up the stairs and stopped in the middle he started to belt "DON'T FIGHT DON'T LOSE YOUR HEAD CAUSE EVERY NIGHT WHOSE IN YOUR BEDDDD!". Grell pouted slightly "WHO?" then his voice became slinky again "whooooooseee in your beddd" has saying this he got on his knees and crawled the last few steps and put his hands up in a paw position almost like a cat. "Kiss me Will".

Will found only one way to shut-up Grell up and this was completely Wine innuced...William T. Spears sang.

"IT WON'T WORK" he took Grell's hand and put him on a higher step and went down a few.

"I look before I leap I love margins and discipline I make lists IN-MY-SLEEP Babyyy WHATS MY SIN? Never quit I follow threw I hate mess but I love you" his eyes soften slightly and he traced his hand slightly down Grell's thigh.

"What to do with my improptu baby? So be wise cause this guy sastifies" he pinned Grell to the railing of the stair's rail slightly then he practically yelled in Grell's face

"YOU GOT A PRIZE SO DON'T COMPROMISE YOUR ONE LUCKY BABY" then are dear druken Will took off his jacket throwing it in Grell's face showing a very tight white dress shirt that you could see his very developed Abes, pecs, and arms.

He walked down the steps "TAKE ME FOR WHAT I AM" Grell commented "...a control Freak" "WHO I WAS MENT TO BE" "a snob yet over attemptive..." "AND IF YOU GIVE A DANGG" "...a lovable droll GEEK" "TAKE ME BABY OR LEAVE ME". Will finished walking down the stairs and walked into a pool hall in a room right by the bottom of the stairs.

Grell followed practically screaming "A ANAL RENTATIVE!".

They were both in the Pool hall and in synched "THATS IT" Will sneered "the straw that breaks my back!" back in synched "I QUIT".

Grell and Will walked on either side of the Pool table. Will belted "UNLESS YOU TAKE IT BACK". They went back to being in synched "MEN!" Grell continued "WHAT IS IT ABOUT THEM!" they went back to going in synched "CAN'T LIVE WITH THEM OR WITHOUT THEM!"

They both slam there hands down on each side of the table they were on and sang with eachother "TAKE ME FOR WHAT I AMMMM WHO I WAS MENT TO BEEEE AND IF YOU GIVE A DANGGGGGGG" Grell sat on the table and crawled on it so he was face to face with Wil.

"OH TAKE ME BABY" "take me baby" Grell sat on the edge the table "TAKE ME O-O-O-OR LEAVE ME" they sang along again as Will started to pin Grell down on the table "TAKE ME ORRRRR LEAVEEEEEEE" Grell leaned up angry and snapped back.

Them both standing whispered "meeeee". They both walked to the exits farthest from eachother "I guess I'm leaving" they both said "I'M GONE" and walked out.

Will gasped as he woke up...what a weird tv...on his tv a never ending loop of Rent was on...it was one of Grell's favorite movies and he put it in his DVD player. He look to his side and Grell was cuddled into his side. Will smiled and kissed the top of his head and whispered "I'm so happy the world isn't a musical cause thats are song huh?"


End file.
